IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 4
IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 4 is the conclusion to the Displaced Aggression mini-series. This issue also includes a Special Extra Story titled "Working Overtime" which features Janine Melnitz. Plot Part 4: "A Win-Winston!" While Peter, Ray and Egon were trapped in the time stream, Winston has been waging a guerrilla war against Kozar'Rai and his demonic stormtroopers. But before the four of Ghostbusters can celebrate their reunion, they need to stop Kozar'Rai from reassembling Stonehenge in the heart of Central Park! Displaced Aggression#4 via Comixoogy Cast *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler *Winston Zeddemore *Rachel Unglighter *Koza'Rai *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **Cameo in memory *Janine Melnitz *Marie Antoinette *Leonardo da Vinci *Ghostbusters Versailles *Viking Ghosts *Slime Entity Equipment *Ecto Goggles *P.K.E. Meter *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *Trap *Ecto-10 Locations *Stonehenge *Central Park *Central Park Zoo *550 Central Park West **Cameo in memory *Versailles *Firehouse Terms *Devil's Shoe Horn Summary All the Ghostbusters have reunited in their proper time, only to see that Koza'Rai has taken over. He reassembles Stonehenge in Central Park to brings legions of demons into the human world. At this point, Rachel reveals her secret: She is actually the daughter of Koza'Rai. She lied about being a student of Egon's and used her inherent demonic magic to upgrade the equipment. The Ghostbusters then destroy the structure, sending all the spirits and demons back into the ghost world, including Koza'Rai. Rachel gives the Ghostbusters her final farewells before being sent to the ghost world as well. Another story explains what happened to Janine Melnitz. When Koza'Rai banished the Ghostbusters to other times, Janine was transported to 18th century France. She explains that she is from the future and that she catches ghosts. After hearing this, she is asked to capture the ghost of Leonardo da Vinci. She fires a stream at him, but cannot capture him because she doesn't have a trap. In the end, Janine negotiates with Leonardo and together they start their own ghostbusting business. After several missions, they succeed in trapping a level six slime entity, which had swallowed the Ghostbusters, who had gone back in time to rescue Janine. Leonardo states that the creature barely makes their enemies' top twenty, remarking that not even the English witch Le Fay or the singing gargoyles of Notre Dame were deadlier adversaries. The Ghostbusters and Janine then go home. Trivia *Egon refers to the Netherworld alternatively as Hell and Hades. *The Ecto-10 is referred to as the Delorean, the famous car from the "Back to the Future" film franchise. *While it is generally suggested that the events happened in Central Park, the location is debatable. **The first image that shows the reconstructed Stonehenge is suggest to be somewhere close to the Southeast corner of Central Park.Image of the construction of Stonehenge **The conclusion suggests that the part of Central Park with Stonehenge is in the Sleepy Meadow Park area which is East of 550 Central Park West. Image of the ruins of Stonehenge *Marie Antoinette notes it's her birthday so it is implied Janine's arrival was on November 2, 1780. *Leonardo da Vinci mentions King Francis I, one of his patrons. *Janine asks the same questions during her interviews as she asked Winston Zeddemore in the first film. *Leonardo da Vinci mentions Morgan Le Fay, last seen in Issue 2. *Janine Melnitz and Marie Antoinette briefly talk about the latter's infamous "Let them eat cake" phrase. *The ending in Displaced Aggression #4 is mentioned in Rachel Unglighter's bio on the 47th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on July 31, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18 *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, on Rachel's left is an image of her sacrifice at the end of Displaced Aggression #4. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Koza'Rai's defeat is mentioned in the memo. References Gallery GhostbustersDisplacedAggressionIssue4CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersDisplacedAggressionIssue4CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI Category:IDW Contents